Beacuse Of You
by That One Chiklit
Summary: this is a little song fic I wrote. it's a House MD, SG1 crossover. I hope you like it!


**A/N: This is a little songfic I wrote after listening to Kelly Clarkson's Because of you. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or House MD, or any of its characters…yet**

Ali stepped into the elevator and popped in her _breakaway_ CD and pressed play. _Because of you_, began to play.

I_ will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did._

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery._

Her mind wandered back to her life when she was a kid. Her father was a brilliant diagnostician. Gregory House. Her mother had loved him so much; she thought she could change him. In fact, she was named after her mother. Alison Cameron House. He was a cruel father. Constantly pushing medical textbooks and big words down her throat. Her mother lived with it because she thought eventually she could change him.

_I will not break_

_The way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let in get that far_

It took her mom a long time to convince him to at least go on a date with her. He was still hurt form his past girlfriend, Stacy Warner. She learned from his mistake. She had never had a boyfriend of even a crush for fear of him boy turning out like her father.

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

She did play on the safe side for a long time. But after she turned eighteen she immediately she joined the air force to get away from him. Colorado Springs was far enough. Her father never even said goodbye. Her mother on the other hand, was crushed she begged her not to go.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me_

_But every one around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

She was afraid. So afraid she almost got kicked out of the air force.

I learned my way 

_And it's not to long before you_

_Pointed out_

_I could not cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, I laugh_

_Every day of my life_

Not only was it weakness in her fathers eyes, it was weakness in the air force. It was a long time, she realized, that she had actually cried. She soon found tears forming in her eyes, quickly she wiped them away.

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you _

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but _

_Every one around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Tears fell down her cheeks remembering all the horrible parent teacher conferences. Watching all her friends play outside while she studied flash cards with medical mumbo jumbo on them

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in you sleep_

She saw in her mind, her father getting older and looking worse and worse each year. Every once and a while he overdosed on vicoden

I was so young 

_You should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

And he did. She was his rock. Her mom was always trying to get away form the chaos at home. She buried herself in her work. She came home late every night. She cried in her sleep every night.

_You never thought about any one else_

_You just saw your pain_

Every one around House saw his pain. Including his best friend, James Wilson. She cried in his arms so many times. She ran away to his house more than she could count. He was the one that was there when she tried to commit suicide.

And now I cry in the middle of night Same damn thing! 

She wasn't crying in the middle of the night, she was crying in an elevator listening to her CD player. In frustration, she threw her CD player onto the floor letting the CD fly out and shatter against the wall, into a million pieces. She slid down the wall and onto the floor hugging her knees, tears streaming down her face.

_Because of you _

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to flunk in everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed in my life_

_Because of (**I feel really embarrassed 'cause I cant understand what the lyrics are. So if you could tell me I would really appreciate it.)**_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you _

With a small ding, the elevator opened and Daniel Jackson stood waiting. He saw her sobbing and walked in and sat next to her.

"Hey." He said, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, her eyes red and watery. With no reply he pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his muscular arms.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it! It was really fun writing it. Press that blue…ish button and tell me what _you_ think.**


End file.
